Hold Me by the Heart
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Heart!verse. In which Usagi hates Valentine's Day, but she has a secret admirer. And Mamoru has secret feelings, but he's not so sure how to go about acting on them.
1. Chapter 1 - Operation Cupid

_Hold Me by the Heart_

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter One – Operation Cupid's Arrow_

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Usagi Tsukino glanced around her, taking in the multitudes of Valentine's Day memorabilia that littered the store. Her face soured, resentment for the accursed "holiday" worming its way into her heart. All around her, couples were getting ready to profess undying love and devotion to their sweethearts with assortments of chocolates, flowers and stuffed animals, leaving the blond bitter that she wouldn't get to partake in the love fest that centered around February 14th _again_.

And she didn't like it one bit. Even her parents and _little_ _brother_ were going to be doing something for Valentine's Day. Usagi wanted to kick, scream and shut herself away in her bedroom until the accursed day was over and done with and everyone would go back to being their usual selves.

Ikuko must have noticed her daughter's sudden mood drop the moment that they walked into the grocery store, a sympathetic smile crossing her features as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Usagi jumped before she turned to look up at the blue haired woman. "Something on your mind, sweetheart?"

Usagi shook her head, her grip around the handle of the cart she pushed slacking. She hadn't even realized she'd been squeezing it so hard the entire time. "I'm fine Mom, I promise."

Ikuko smiled knowingly, stopping briefly to pick up several heart shaped boxes of chocolates and placed them in the cart. She didn't miss the look of distain her daughter shot them before her face went back to being as impassive as it had been before. Ikuko knew what was wrong with the teen, her head shaking as the two continued through the store. Perhaps one day, Usagi will find a nice young man that would make her change her mind about the holiday.

They'd stopped in the meat department, Ikuko comparing two cuts of roast in her hands when Usagi heard her name being called. She turned, blue eyes catching sight of her good friend Minako's long-term boyfriend rushing towards her, seemingly distressed. In his hands were several different boxes of chocolates, and immediately Usagi knew what he wanted. He'd ask her opinion on what chocolates to get the other blond, and Usagi would begrudgingly give him advice. He'd thank her and wish her well before going off to find something else to accompany the chocolates. And Usagi's bitterness would know no bounds. She steeled herself, prepared for the oncoming interaction.

"Hi Kunzite," Usagi greeted when the towering male stopped in front of her. Ikuko turned to see who it was her daughter was talking to, immediately recognizing him as the nice young man one of her best friends was dating. Her attention returned to the meat a moment later, leaving the two to talk. "What's up? You look like you're stressed."

"Stressed is putting it lightly," Kunzite replied, holding up the assorted boxes of chocolates. "I should be used to this by now and know what to get, but Minako is always changing her mind about something. Which assortment do you think she'd like best this year? I have Lindt, Cadbury, Ghirardelli and Godiva."

Usagi placed a finger to her lip, trying to think it through. He was right when he said that Minako was forever changing the things that she liked, making it nearly impossible to shop for the girl. "Well, I know she loves Ghirardelli, always has. But she's been big on Godiva recently. I'd go with that one. She stole my Godiva bar I had last week and practically inhaled it, so that's the safest bet I would say."

"Thanks, Usagi, you're a life saver. Have a good day," Kunzite gushed before he rushed away, mumbling something about whether to pick the flowers up now or wait until the day of.

Usagi sighed, shaking her head as he left. At least one of her friends would be happier than a clam in two weeks. She almost felt jealous. Almost. But she was happy for her friend. Kunzite was a nice guy, several years older than them but had always treated Minako with respect. She liked the tall brute of a man and was happy that her friend had found someone that made her happier than anything in the world.

She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her mother coming back over until a package of meat was dropped in the cart. She jumped, turning to look at the blue haired woman. "C'mon, we've got to go to the dairy department then I have to pick up a loaf of bread, potatoes and some aftershave for your father then we'll head home."

Usagi nodded, pushing the cart as she followed her mother. The sooner they got out of this store and away from the accursed Valentine's Day goodies, the sooner Usagi would be in a better mood.

…

Usagi sighed as she leaned against the counter, blue eyes staring absently at the triple chocolate milkshake that sat in front of her. Not even the arcade she'd frequented practically her entire life had been spared from Valentine's Day decorations. Motoki Furuhata, a long-time worker at the arcade, had burst into a fit of laughter when Usagi walked in and sneered at the decorations as she made her way to the counter. He knew how much the blond hated the commercial holiday and really, he didn't blame her. He knew all about what was going on, why she hated the holiday so damn much.

"Wow, you're in that bad a mood you won't even drink your milkshake," Motoki hummed thoughtfully, drying a glass as he glanced her way. "C'mon Usagi, cheer up. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Easy for you to say, Motoki," Usagi grumbled, her arms circling around herself; her chin resting in the crook of her arm. "You have a girlfriend to celebrate Valentine's Day with, just like everyone else. Me, I think I'm just going to hide out in my room until the fifteenth when everyone goes back to being normal."

"Wow, he really did a number on you, didn't he," Motoki murmured more so to himself than her, frowning. He knew why she was like this, his best friend, Mamoru had yet to recognize her feelings for him. The feelings that had obviously been there for years. And no matter how many times they crossed paths, he'd obviously never picked up on the signs that Usagi was utterly infatuated with him, so infatuated that it was painful to watch. "I'm sorry Usagi. But hey, don't let one jerk keep you from being happy. Or enjoying a pointless holiday like Valentine's Day. If it helps, I'll be your Valentine."

Usagi couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips at his offer. While it was a sweet gesture, she couldn't ask him to do that. It wouldn't be the same anyway. "That's sweet of you, Motoki, but I wouldn't do that to Reika. You're already her Valentine. Don't worry about me, I'll manage. It's just one day after all."

She flashed him a smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes before she latched onto the straw of her milkshake. Motoki watched her, deep in thought as she drank down her milkshake finally. He'd come to care about Usagi as a younger sister over the many years he'd known her. And he hated to see her in distress the way that she was.

The blond had been hopelessly in love with his raven-haired best friend since he could remember. But Mamoru, ever dense and socially awkward Mamoru, never seemed to notice the subtle hints she'd throw at him. Instead, he'd tease her relentlessly about her hair, just to get a rise out of Usagi. And it worked every time.

"Thanks for the milkshake, Motoki!" Usagi chimed happily, breaking him from his revere. She waved to him as she turned to leave. "I'll see you later, alright? Tell Reika that I said hi when you see her!"

Motoki nodded mutely, watching as she left the arcade. Usagi was a nice girl, and she deserved nothing but happiness. And he was going to make sure that she got it, one way or another. Operation _Cupid's Arrow _was now in effect. He was going to get Mamoru to notice Usagi, even if he had to beat him upside the head to do so.

…

Mamoru arrived at the arcade an hour and a half after Usagi had left, intent on stopping in to grab a cup of coffee before heading off to attend his evening classes. Besides, he needed to talk to his blond friend. He was in a bit of a predicament, one he didn't know how to get himself out of.

He'd run into Usagi at the supermarket a few minutes ago. She hadn't been herself, staring quite ominously at the assortment of Valentine's Day chocolates that had been on display on the end cap. He'd never seen her glowering at anything like that other than himself.

Gone was the normally bubbly blond that he enjoyed trading verbal jabs with on a daily basis to be replaced by a quite scary, if he did say so himself, young woman who looked like she could rip out your throat if you said the wrong thing to her at any time. And he was concerned. She hadn't even acknowledged him when he called out to her. She _always_ reacted when he called her Odango Atama.

He knew how close the blond was to Motoki, he treated her almost as if she were a younger sister. So, he figured he'd try talking to the arcade worker to find out if he knew what had the darling little odango in such a bad mood.

He slid into his normal stool, catching the attention of his friend when he heard the chair move. Motoki offered a smile, gesturing for him to give him a moment before turning back to the customer he'd been tending to before Mamoru had sat down. He finished with them quickly before moving to grab a mug and the coffee pot.

"Afternoon, Mamoru," Motoki greeted with a smile. Operation _Cupid's Arrow _would be easy enough to execute. Especially since he didn't have to go hunt the raven hair down. He frowned, however, when he noticed the pensive look on his friend's face. "You only make that face when you're studying or if something is on your mind. You're obviously not studying, so, penny for your thoughts?"

Mamoru should have known Motoki would notice something was on his mind. He'd known the other male practically his entire life. They'd attended the same schools since they were in elementary school. Motoki had been the only one he'd really opened up to about his past when they were older. The blond male had been sympathetic, treating him as more of a brother than his friend. And the Furuhata family had welcomed him into their lives with open arms, teaching him what it meant to be a family.

"It's Usagi," Mamoru said, startling the other male.

One, he'd never heard him call her by her given name. He'd always called her _Odango Atama_ to get under her skin. And it worked every time. Two, what about Usagi could have gotten him to thinking the way that he was? "What about her? Is she hurt? What'd you do now Mamoru?"

"Why do you automatically assume that _I_ did something to her, Motoki," Mamoru demanded, offended.

Sure, he teased her often, but he'd never do anything to harm her in any way.

"Well, you are constantly teasing her," Motoki pointed out. He grinned, this was his opening to tell the dense idiot how Usagi felt since he obviously hadn't noticed, and the blond wouldn't tell him herself. "And she does get slightly offended by it even though she plays it off. Not to mention she's absolutely in love with you and has been for a while, but you didn't hear that from me."

"I didn't do anything to her Motoki, she just looked really pissed off when I saw her in the supermarket, glaring at Valentine's Day chocolates and cursing about insufferable jerks that don't pay attention to anything and excuse me what," Mamoru asked when he finally caught on to what his best friend had said. "Usagi is _what_?"

_Got him_, Motoki thought to himself as he shrugged. "I didn't stutter Mamoru, you definitely heard what I said. Usagi is, and has been for a few years, in love with you. But you never noticed. And probably wouldn't have ever noticed unless someone spelled it out for you like I did."

Mamoru was floored. The pretty little blond that he enjoyed teasing and secretly loved himself, loved him and had for years. And then it hit him, why she'd been glaring at the Valentine's Day candy the way she had. He hadn't even given her feelings the slightest bit of acknowledgement, even though they were obviously there for him to see. He turned to his friend, a pleading look on his face. "Motoki, I need your help."

Now it was Motoki's turn to be stunned. He hadn't been expecting _that_, "Okay, what do you need help with?"

"Help me figure out how to win Usagi over and what to get her for Valentine's Day," Mamoru pleaded quietly.

_Well, that was easier than I thought that it would be_, Motoki thought to himself before he grinned. "Alright, Mamoru. I'll help you."

* * *

**Coming Up Next: Chapter Two — Mamoru's Plight**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mamoru's Plight

_Hold Me by the Heart_

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Two – Mamoru's Plight_

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru Chiba was, for lack of a better word, pissed off. How, honestly, had he let Motoki talk him into this? He groaned, running his fingers through rich, ebony hair in frustration. He'd been all too happy to learn that Usagi actually held feelings for him, just as he did for her. But now that he knew, he wasn't so sure that acting on them, especially after everything that he'd put her through, was the best idea. Even though Motoki insisted vehemently that it was. He wasn't even sure how he would go about telling her how he felt, which did nothing but piss him off further.

Being the socially awkward dork that he was, he'd asked for Motoki's help. Which had been smart at the time but now he was _seriously_ regretting it. Though the advice that the blond male had given was sound, he wasn't so sure that he'd even be able to _do it_. Never mind the fact that he hadn't _seen_ the blond all this centered around for several days now, ever since he'd seen her in the supermarket glaring at Valentine's Day treats and muttering curses at the insufferable jerk that never noticed anything… himself. It was time to change tactics or give up completely.

Of course, if he decided to change tactics, he'd have to go to Motoki and ask his advice on what he should do now before executing said plan. Maybe he'd even enlist the help of the blonde's little sister… just to get a woman's point of view on the situation.

Mind made up, Mamoru stood from his couch, grabbed his keys and left his apartment for the arcade. He knew that both Motoki and his sister, Unazuki, were working at the moment, and there was no better time to talk to the siblings than the present. He had to get everything set into motion, pronto. Otherwise, he would have to give up all hope of ever telling Usagi how he felt.

The drive from his apartment to the arcade didn't take long, the raven hair making it there in record time. He'd parked, making sure to lock the doors behind him before making his way into the arcade. When he did, he was met by the sight of long, blond hair. His heart skipped a beat, was it her?

The mini panic attack subsided when he realized that it _wasn't_, in fact, Usagi, but her best friend Minako. The missing twin buns at the top of her head was a clear indication that she was not the woman of his desires. Not to mention the platinum blond that sat at her side. He sighed a breath of relief before quickly making his way to the counter. He slid into a stool several seats away from the blond duo, motioning for Motoki to give him his usual cup of coffee. The mug was placed in front of him with a bowl of sugar packets a minute later. He didn't miss the dazzling smile Minako shot him when she turned to look at the raven hair that sat on her left.

"Good afternoon, Mamoru," Minako purred, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smile. "Fancy running into you here."

"Good afternoon, Minako, Kunzite," Mamoru said greeting the couple as he dumped several sugar packets into his coffee. He stirred it with a drink stirrer before lifting the mug to his lips. He took several sips. "I could say the same for the two of you, you haven't come here in months."

"Minako was insistent that we catch up with Motoki," Kunzite replied as said blond refilled his coffee mug, "Since it had been a few months since she stopped in to see him. It is good to see an old friend."

Mamoru nodded, swallowing a gulp of the dark liquid. He and Kunzite were around the same age, the platinum blond male only a year older than he was. He had attended the same university as Mamoru and Motoki did and inevitably was introduced to Minako and the girls when they'd invited the tall male to the New Years Eve party Motoki always hosted at the arcade.

"So, Mamoru," Minako chimed suddenly, turning to look at the raven-haired male. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising at her intense crystalline stare. "Do you have a date for the Valentine's Day masquerade party that Motoki is going to be throwing next Thursday?"

_Valentine's Day masquerade party?_ He hadn't even known about it. "I wasn't aware of the party. I don't really celebrate Valentine's Day honestly." Then a brilliant idea popped into his head. He could get hints from Minako and Kunzite on what to get for Usagi. Of course, he wouldn't outright tell them that he was talking about her, but he could at least try. "Besides, don't you need a Valentine to enjoy that sort of party? I don't have one."

He could see, from the corner of his eye, that Motoki was eyeing him suspiciously. He made a gesture as if to tell him he'd tell him what he had planned later.

Minako was hooked the moment he mentioned not having a date. "Well, is there a girl that you like at all that you wouldn't be opposed to taking to the party? Maybe I could give you some advice on how to win her over. With my expertise, you'll have the girl of your dreams in no time."

Realization hit Motoki like a brick wall. Now he understood what Mamoru was up to. The raven hair was thankful that he wouldn't have to explain it after all. "Well, there is one girl that I do have my eye on. But, she probably doesn't even realize that I exist. And I'm not sure how to get her to notice me."

"Ooh, secret admirers, how romantic," Minako gushed before she moved closer to the other male. Her hands grasped his, Mamoru didn't miss the narrowed eyes of her boyfriend before he turned away again. "Mamoru, I'm going to help you. How any woman wouldn't know you exist is beyond me but, I'm going to help you get your dream girl. Because no one deserves to be alone on Christmas."

"Wrong holiday," Kunzite pointed out gently.

"Valentine's Day," Minako corrected herself.

Mamoru shot her a wry glance. Kunzite snorted, "She's been watching _The Grinch_ on repeat lately. Poor thing is stuck on Christmas for some reason."

Mamoru 'ah'd', nodding his head in understanding. _That makes sense_, he guessed.

"Any who," Minako said waving her boyfriend off. "Tell me about this girl you like Mamoru and I'll come up with a course of action for you. That way you can win her over with those devilishly handsome looks of yours and the perfect gifts."

"Well, she's a few years younger than I am; almost three years to be exact," Mamoru counted off, glancing up at the ceiling of the arcade. "Really sweet girl, makes friends with everyone that she comes in contact with. She goes to my university, I believe she's studying to get her degree in Public Relations? And she's always happy."

Minako sighed whimsically while Kunzite looked at him subjectively, Mamoru could practically see the gears in his head turning as he thought about what the raven hair had said. That description sounded vaguely familiar to him. Like he knew who he was talking about. His thoughts wandered to Usagi. But he quickly dismissed the idea. There was no way in hell Mamoru could have been talking about her. The two of them couldn't get along to save their lives.

"Well, she sounds like a lovely girl," Minako said beaming. "And lucky for you, I'm going to help you. Now, this is what you want to do…"

Mamoru listened intently to the self-proclaimed love guru's advice, committing every detail to memory, down to the last gift to get her and how to reveal that he was the secret admirer.

…

Usagi glowered as she walked into the Arcade that afternoon, tired from a long day of classes and despising the Valentine's Day decorations. Her cerulean eyes landed on Motoki who stood at the counter, smiling at her. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. She didn't like it one bit.

She made her way to the counter where there was a mug of hot chocolate placed on the counter for her. She sat down, fingers wrapping around the handle before she lifted it to her lips. She took a slow sip, still studying the blond. He was up to something, she could tell. But what it was, she wasn't completely sure. Her brows furrowed when he continued to laugh at her (what she hoped was a) quizzical look. He seemed to be enjoying the glower that she was throwing at him.

"What's with the look, Usagi," Motoki asked, continuing to laugh. "You look like I did something wrong."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Usagi pointed out. "You look like you're up to something, but what it is, I'm not sure of. What are you up to, Motoki? You have this look on your face like you're the cat that ate the canary."

"No, I don't," Motoki refuted. "I'm just in a good mood. Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, no, it's not," Usagi hummed thoughtfully. "It was just kinda weird. You had this huge grin on your face the second that I walked into the arcade, like you knew some big secret and it involves me."

"If I knew anything, I would tell you Usagi," Motoki chuckled, wiping the access water from a glass he'd just cleaned not long before. He placed the glass away for later use. "Especially if it concerned you. What kind of friend do you take me for?"

Usagi sighed, offering an apologetic smile, "You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed like that. Anyways, how has today been? Anymore potential love birds sign up to come to the Valentine's Day masquerade party you're going to hold?"

"Yes, actually, Minako and Kunzite stopped in earlier today," Motoki recalled, tapping his finger against his chin. "They're going to come to the party. Mako called, she, Nephrite, Ami, Zoicite, Rei and Jadeite will all be attending as well. Maybe you should come too, Usagi! It could be fun. I know there will be plenty of single guys and girls you can mingle with."

"As tempting an offer as that would be, I'd rather not," Usagi stated dryly. "I'll be spending that day in my bedroom and not coming out until the following Friday."

"Aw, I would have loved to have you there," Motoki pouted, a pleading glance cast her way.

"Maybe next year, Motoki," Usagi hummed before she finished her hot chocolate.

She moved to pay for the drink before Motoki stopped her, stating that it was on the house. She'd tried to insist but he wouldn't take the money and sent her on her way. She had to get home, her Aunt and Uncle and their children on her father's side of the family would be stopping by to visit later and she'd promised her mom she would help with dinner. Thanking the blond for his kindness, she quickly left the establishment and made a beeline for home.

It didn't take long for her to reach the family house, noting that her father's car was not parked in the drive way as it normally was. He must have been out doing something for her mother. She shrugged, making her way up the small set of porch stairs before she entered the home. Her shoes were quickly replaced by her bunny slippers at the genkan before she was heading for the kitchen where her mother was hard at work on the dinner to come. She smiled when Ikuko glanced at her over her shoulder, "Welcome home, Usagi! You're just in time, the roast is just about to come out the oven. Why don't you set the table and get the serving dishes out? I'll finish the last of the food."

"Of course," Usagi said as she gathered the dishes for dinner.

She'd set eight places on the big dining room table, arranging them accordingly when there was a knock at the door. Her brow furrowed as she turned to look at the door, who could have been knocking at this hour? Surely her Aunt and Uncle weren't there yet, dinner wasn't for another hour or so, give or take a few minutes. She wiped the sweat from her palms on her jeans as she made her way to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by the sight of a delivery man holding a beautiful arrangement of roses and a small package. He glanced up at her with a smile, "Usagi Tsukino?"

"Yes, that's me," Usagi answered.

He held out a digital clipboard and stylus to her. "Sign here, please?"

Usagi did, signing her name before the flowers and the box were handed to her. The delivery man tipped his hat to the blond before he pivoted on his heel and made his way back to his truck. Usagi watched from the doorway as he disappeared before finally realizing how cold it was and that the snow that had begun to fall was being blown into the house. She closed the door, shuffling back into the house. She placed vase of roses down on the table, followed by the box. Her mother peeked her head out.

"Those are beautiful, who sent them," Ikuko asked, curious.

"I'm not sure," Usagi answered, ruffling gently through the flowers until she found what she was looking for. She pulled the little card from the card holder and flipped it over. "Usagi. Have I ever told you, how much that I love you? I do my sweetest angel. Oh yes, I really do. Have you ever noticed? This love light in my eyes. It tells you, love's forever. And it can never die. Signed, Anonymous."

"How romantic," Ikuko gushed, grinning widely at her daughter. "You have a secret admirer, Usagi! And you thought that no one cared enough to send you Valentines."

"Yeah, but who the heck is it that sent this is what I want to know," Usagi murmured, flipping the card over between her fingers before her eyes cast over to the small box that had come with it. Her teeth worried her lower lip as she reached for the box and pulled opened the lid. She gasped when she saw what was inside. "I gotta find out who it is that sent this!"

"What was in the box, sweetheart," Ikuko questioned, coming to stand beside her daughter as she dried her hands on a kitchen towel. When she saw what Usagi held in her hand, she gasped as well. "It's beautiful and is definitely fit for you. I know how much you love moons and apparently, they know too."

"I know, it looks expensive too," Usagi said admiring the pendent. It was beautiful, a white gold chain that would allow the pendent to reach her collarbone. The moon shaped pendent was also white gold, embedded with seven different coloured gems with a diamond in the middle. "I'll keep it, but I'm going to find out who sent it and the roses." Her fingers grazed over the slightly bloomed petals, a soft smile pulling at the edges of her lips. "And when I do, I'll thank them for the beautiful gifts."

Ikuko hummed her approval, taking the roses from the table and arranging them on the end table in the living room where they would best be put on display. Usagi clipped the necklace around her neck, her fingers coming to rest over the moon shaped pendent.

* * *

**Coming Up Next: Chapter Three – Code Name, Secret Admirer**


	3. Chapter 3 - Code Name Secret Admirer

_Hold Me by the Heart_

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Three – Code Name, Secret Admirer_

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Usagi hummed wistfully as she lay across her bed, the tiny card that had come with the roses held between her index finger and thumb. Cerulean eyes read over the small poem that had been neatly written on the white card in elegant cursive. The corner of her mouth lifted into a smile. Maybe, just maybe, she'd get that happy ending on Valentine's Day that she'd always hoped for. Her friends wouldn't be the only ones that had boyfriends to fawn over them and buy them beautiful gifts that they could cherish for the rest of their days. She couldn't help the tiny part of her that was hoping that it _had_ been Mamoru that sent the flowers and necklace for her. What she wouldn't give to know that he returned the feelings that she held deep in her heart for him.

Had he finally recognized her feelings that she'd so blatantly displayed for so many years towards him after all? If so, why hadn't he signed the card with his name then? Mamoru didn't seem like the type of person that would be shy and not tell a girl how he felt to her face. Her face soured as that dream was dashed, it couldn't possibly have been him that sent such a beautiful arrangement and necklace to her.

Sighing heavily, the blond placed the card on her nightstand before sitting up and reaching to un-clip the necklace. Carefully, she laid it in the box that it had been sent in cautiously to ensure that the chain didn't get tangled before closing said box. She laughed under her breath as she snuggled under the blankets of her bed, turning over on her side as she turned off the light.

Her cousins and brother had noticed the necklace around her neck at dinner almost immediately and asked, quite vehemently, who had given it to her and how much it cost. Of course, Usagi had seen the price tag that was on the edge of the chain, quickly ripping it away before her mother could have seen it when she first opened the box. She quickly told them the story, her aunt cooing at how romantic it was just as her mother did, as her father and uncle scoffed. Her father, despite her almost being twenty years old, was very much against the thought of Usagi dating. Her mother would always tell him to leave the girl be, she was plenty old enough to have a boyfriend. Usagi appreciated her mother for keeping her father off her back. While Kenji meant well, he could be quite overbearing when it came to his only daughter.

Usagi's head snuggled into her pillow, pulling the sheets up just underneath her chin. There was a smile on her face as she fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of who the secret admirer could have been. There was no rational reason why it would have been Mamoru that sent her the flowers and necklace. But, she still couldn't help but hold out hope that he was, in fact, responsible for sending her such a beautiful gift and writing such beautiful words on the small card she'd keep tucked away in her wallet from now on.

…

Mamoru felt as if he were walking on a cloud the moment he walked into the arcade. He'd received confirmation that the gift was delivered to Usagi the night before via the tracking number he'd been given for his order. Minako's idea was perfect, he would gift her with several different gifts, all leading up to Valentine's Day where he would finally reveal himself to her at the party Motoki was holding. The smile on his face made many of the patrons' glance at him curiously as he passed by. In the many years that he'd frequented the arcade, no one had ever seen him walk with such a smile on his face before. It was slightly concerning to those that knew him. All but Motoki who knew why he wore such a grin.

Motoki irked a brow at the raven hair when he slid into a stool, "I take it you took Minako's advice?"

"I did," Mamoru hummed as that goofy grin subsided from his features as a cup of coffee was placed before him. He added the sugar before taking a quick sip of the hot liquid. "I got confirmation that it was delivered around six last night. Has she come in yet today?"

"No, not yet," Motoki answered as he dried one of the cups that he'd just washed. "But she should be here soon enough. Why do you ask? Are you waiting to see something?"

"You could say that," Mamoru said before placing the cup of coffee to his lips again.

Motoki glanced at him, confused until the doors opened to reveal the very woman that was the topic of their discussion. Mamoru must have noticed she was the one that had come in too, because that smile returned to his lips, only slightly less goofy this time. He hid it well behind the lip of his cup as Usagi approached the counter and slid into the seat beside him, careful to make sure her arm didn't graze his side from how close they were.

Motoki glanced at her to see if he could spot anything out of place. It caught his eye almost instantly. The moon pendent necklace hung prettily from her neck, the jewels shimmering under the florescent lights of the arcade. It was beautiful. _That_ must have been what Mamoru had been hinting at when he'd asked if the other male was waiting to see something. Well… at least he could say that Mamoru had exquisite taste in jewelry. Who knew he had it in him?

"That's a beautiful necklace, Usagi," Motoki quipped suddenly. He could see the way she smiled as her fingers came to rest over the pendent. "Who got it for you?"

She glanced down at the necklace, "I'm not sure. When I got home last night, a delivery guy brought it along with a bouquet of some of the most beautiful red roses I've ever seen. When I read the card, it was signed anonymous."

"A secret admirer huh," Motoki said, glancing at Mamoru who sat with the most impassive look he could muster on his face. The blond could tell that he was trying his hardest to keep his features as emotionless as he could manage. His attention turned fully to Usagi a moment later. "You can't think of anyone that might want to get you something like that? That necklace couldn't have been cheap."

Mamoru wanted to say it wasn't. He'd spent a pretty penny on that one piece of jewelry. But, he'd told himself that she was worth it, especially if Minako's plan worked out the way she'd described it to him. Besides, the 64,000 yen had hardly put a dent in his pocket from the vast inheritance his parents had left behind for him. And he'd honestly do it again, without a second thought.

"I've seen this pendent before, at Osa-P," Usagi hummed thoughtfully. "Naru's Mom said it was a one of a kind. And I'm pretty sure it cost over 64,000 yen, if I remember correctly."

Motoki had to refrain himself from looking over at Mamoru, the bewildered expression on his face giving away his surprise to the blond. His best friend had spent _that_ kind of money on her? He was really serious about this, he guessed. He did also recall that Mamoru's parents had left behind a huge inheritance for him when they passed away years ago. How else was he going to put himself through university then move on to medical school without scholarships out the ass? Or afford such an expensive piece of jewelry? There was a strangled noise that almost sounded like a cat being choked that escaped the blond before he regained his composure. He'd made up, in his mind, that he and Mamoru would talk about this when Usagi wasn't present to hear them.

"Whoever this guy is, he really does have a thing for you," Motoki chuckled. Mamoru didn't miss the sly glance he'd cast his way from the corner of his eye. "Do you think it might be someone at your school that sent it for you?"

He already knew full well who the hell it was, but he wanted to gauge what he could from the young woman. Maybe she did have an inkling of an idea of the feelings Mamoru actually held for her. He was mentally patting himself on the back for intervening when he did and telling Mamoru the truth. Obviously, it set him to doing things like this since he had. With a little bit of help from an unsuspecting Minako.

"I have no idea who could have sent this," Usagi answered, Motoki deflated. So, she wasn't aware still. "But I plan to find out! I still have the card that was left by whoever sent the necklace and roses to me." She reached into her wallet and produced the small, white card to show to Motoki. Mamoru almost choked on his coffee. He hadn't expected her to keep _that_ too, of all things. He'd have to be careful not to leave anything with his handwriting lying around to where she could see it and blow his cover before it was time. "I'm going to do the handwriting test. Maybe I'll get lucky and figure out who it was that wrote this by comparing the writing."

Motoki laughed. He'd seen Mamoru's reaction from the corner of his eye when Usagi pulled the card from her wallet. Obviously he hadn't been thinking about the fact that she might keep it. "Whoever he is, he has really nice handwriting." He then turned to look at the dark-haired male with a grin. "What do you think about all of this, Mamoru?"

He took a sip of his coffee, glowering at Motoki briefly before pulling the mug away from his lips when Usagi looked at him expectantly. "You're the last person I'd ask about this, but seriously, what do you think? I need rational thought."

He took a breath to calm his nerves. Why the hell had Motoki dragged him into this, dammit? "Whoever got it for you obviously cares about you. Maybe you can try speaking with the clerk who sold the jewelry to the guy and they can maybe tell you who it was?"

"You know what, that's actually a really good idea," Usagi chirped, happily standing from her seat.

He wasn't sure if it was because she was overjoyed with his suggestion or she actually had the sinking suspicion that it was _him_ that sent the damn necklace to begin with, but he was surprised when she pressed her lips to his cheek briefly before dashing out of the arcade. Mamoru blinked, glancing back over his shoulder at her as she disappeared around the corner. That went better than he'd expected. And he hadn't panicked and teased her when she asked for his help. He was getting better at this.

"You know if she asks the clerk who bought the necklace, she's going to find out that it was you," Motoki pointed out.

Mamoru just smiled and shook his head. "No she won't. I ordered it online and had it sent to the florist to be delivered with the roses. They're not able to give out that information even if someone asked. It's against the law. I'm safe."

"Sneaky," Motoki quipped, a laugh escaping his grasp as he dried another glass. "You really thought this through, didn't you? What are you getting her next?"

"Wait and see," Mamoru said before placing a few bills on the counter and leaving the arcade, his cellphone in hand.

* * *

**Coming Up Next: Chapter Four – Putting Together the Pieces**


	4. Chapter 4 - Putting Together the Pieces

_Hold Me by the Heart_

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Four – Putting Together the Pieces_

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru smiled as he glanced down at the card before handing it over to the young florist who peeked at what was written. She smiled as she arranged the card holder into the flowers so that it was easily spotted, "Your girlfriend is a lucky girl. I wish I'd find someone that would do something like this for me."

Mamoru smiled politely before thanking her and leaving the flower shop with the confirmation that they would be delivered by the end of the night, along with the small gift that he'd added to it. He hoped that she would find the note that was cradled inside the box, aside from the card that he'd had added to the flowers. It had something very important written on it that was essential for her to find.

His hands slipped into the pockets of his jacket as he left the flower shop and began his trek to the arcade. He couldn't wait to see how she reacted to this next gift, and with Valentine's Day right around the corner, she'd know soon enough who her secret admirer was. But for now, he would head to the arcade and check in with Motoki and see how the day was treating his best friend. When he walked into the arcade, he was greeted by the sight of Usagi sitting at the counter, looking dejected. She'd obviously not had any luck with finding out who had sent the necklace to her. His talk with Motoki would have to wait until they were alone again. He'd tell him then that he would, in fact, be joining them for the Valentine's Day masquerade party that he was holding at the arcade in a few days.

Squaring his shoulders, he made his way over to the counter and slid into his usual stool next to Usagi. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he gestured for Motoki to get him his usual coffee. The blond nodded before turning to grab the coffee pot. "Didn't have any luck finding out who it was from the jewelry store, did you?"

Usagi huffed in frustration before she looked up at the raven hair, "The girl told me that it was ordered online and sent to the florist. She said that they can't give out that information because of legal reason. Apparently, if they gave out information on things that have been ordered by people through their website, they can be tracked and could actually sue the company if it led to them getting hurt or something like that. So, it's back to the drawing board. Your idea was good in theory but, it can't be done."

Mamoru offered a sympathetic smile as Motoki placed the cup of coffee in front of him. He added several packets of sugar before stirring it into the brew. "Well, I imagine this person wouldn't want to stay anonymous forever. Maybe they have the intentions of telling you who they are face to face. Perhaps at Motoki's party? You know, since it's a Valentine's Day masquerade party and all."

Usagi looked as if she were thinking about what he said. Mamoru hoped that she took the bait and would sign up to go to the party right then. But even if she didn't, she'd get his note with the next gift and would have no choice but to sign up for the masquerade party if she wanted to find out who it was. He irked a brow as he waited for her response.

"Mm, I don't know about that," Usagi murmured thoughtfully. Mamoru deflated. "I planned to stay home, away from the party. But you might be right, I'll think about it." That was all Mamoru could hope for.

…

Ami walked with her arm hooked into Zoisite's, a small smile on her face. The couple were on their way to visit with Usagi. They'd been put up to the task of trying to convince her to go to the Valentine's Day Masquerade party that Motoki was hosting in a few days.

"Do you think that we'll be able to convince her," Ami asked, thoughtfully. "She was very insistent that she would not be attending the party when we talked to her the other day. It would be horrible to force her to go, especially when we'll all be there, together, with a Valentine and she's all alone."

Zoisite smiled, albeit a bit uneasy, his hand rubbing his girlfriend's shoulder comfortingly. He felt bad, forcing Usagi to join them because Minako and the others insisted that she needed to come out and have fun wasn't a nice thing to do. As her friends, they should have respected Usagi's wishes not to attend the party. And both he and Ami had, had every intention of doing so… until they pulled the short straw and were tasked with doing this.

"I don't think she'll change her mind," Zoisite answered truthfully. "But, we were forced to come and ask so let's go ahead and get this over with. We'll ask once and if she still says no, we'll leave."

"Sounds like a plan," Ami hummed as they walked up the small set of stairs that led to the front door. She knocked before stepping back when she heard someone coming to the door. It opened a moment later to reveal Usagi's mother. "Good evening Mrs. Tsukino, we came to see Usagi. Is she here?"

"She just stepped out to get a few things for me from the store, but she should be back in a few minutes," Ikuko said before stepping to the side, gesturing for them to come in. "Why don't you two come in and wait for her? It shouldn't be too long a wait."

"Of course, thank you," Zoisite said before they entered the home, leaving their shoes at the genkan and dawning the slippers that were meant for guests. Ikuko led them to the family room where she had them wait, promising to come back with something for them to drink and snack on. Zoisite smiled when the woman returned. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Tsukino."

Ami nodded in agreement. It'd been some time since she last visited, and it looked like Ikuko had redecorated in the years that had passed. Zoisite, who had never had the pleasure of setting foot in Usagi's childhood home before, looked around in amazement. Photographs of the family hung from the walls, in each one he could tell that Usagi and her brother had gotten older. There were summer ones, Christmas ones, even some from family vacations. The Tsukino family was very close, unlike his own. Ikuko returned a few minutes later with hot tea and a slice of homemade cheesecake for each of them.

Ami thanked the woman before she returned to the kitchen, taking the slice that had been meant for her into her hands as Zoisite took his. Satisfied hums escaped both of them just as the front door opened and Usagi poked her head in. Her brow irked as her shoes were removed and her bunny slippers replaced them. She walked in, holding several bags in her hands. "Hey guys, what are you two doing here?"

Ami swallowed her bite of cheesecake before answering. "Sorry to barge in on you like this Usagi but, we were tasked, quite reluctantly, to come and beg you to join us at the Valentine's Day masquerade party in a couple days by Minako and the others. Mostly Minako though."

Usagi rolled her eyes, gesturing for them to give her a moment as she took the bags to the kitchen. She returned a moment later with her own slice of cheesecake and tea. "She doesn't give up, does she?"

"Unfortunately, no," Zoisite chuckled. "We had been discussing colours that we would wear as a group when it was brought up. Ami and I, unfortunately, drew the short straw and were forced to come and try to convince you to come with us." He leaned forward when the glint from the light caught on her necklace to examine the piece of jewelry. He didn't remember that being there before. "That's a beautiful necklace… you haven't always had it, have you?"

Usagi irked a brow before she glanced down at her collar and realized what he was talking about. She'd forgotten she was wearing the necklace that had been sent to her with the roses the other day. "Oh this? I just got it, it came with those roses there."

She gestured to the roses that sat on the end table, the flowers blooming beautifully. Ami and Zoisite both exchanged a glance. Who could have sent them to Usagi?

"Do you know who sent them," Ami asked.

"No, I tried going to the jewelry store to ask who bought the necklace," Usagi answered. "But they couldn't give me any information. I've got a secret admirer, I guess."

"Obviously," Zoisite said, a lopsided smile on his face. "That's not a cheap piece of jewelry. Whoever it is clearly cares about you, but they're too shy to make themselves known right now. Do you have any hints as to who it might be?"

"Not a clue," Usagi answered, "Like I said, I tried going to the jewelry store to find out. Mamoru actually suggested that, and it was the best idea I had to go off of since I got the necklace. Then he suggested going to the Valentine's Day party because maybe my secret admirer was going to be there. Which is also possible because who gets someone this nice necklace but doesn't tell them who they are eventually?"

At this, Ami smiled, listening as Usagi continued to ramble on. She had a clue as to who this secret admirer was. Of course, Mamoru would suggest going to the jewelry store to ask. He knew that they weren't able to divulge that information so his secret would be safe. Then, suggesting that she go to the party to meet her secret admirer there. She'd found out earlier that he'd signed up to go from Motoki. Not to mention the obvious attraction he had for her friend. And, Minako had mentioned giving him advice on how to get a girl to notice him and everything was playing out as she described. If he was following her plan as she'd told them, then Usagi would be receiving yet another gift and an invitation to go to the Masquerade party very soon.

"Then maybe you should go to the party," Zoisite pointed out once Usagi finished explaining. "Who knows, you might find out who this guy is then."

"I'm thinking about it," Usagi said just as someone knocked on the front door. Her brow furrowed as she stood, "We weren't expecting anyone else."

Ami watched with a knowing smile as the blond made her way to the door and opened it to reveal a delivery man standing there. Usagi signed for the package and flowers before kicking the door shut with the heel of her foot and making her way back to the living room. Her mother had peeked out when she heard the door, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Another gift," Ikuko asked, irking a brow.

"Looks like it," Usagi said setting the vase of flowers down on the coffee table. Ami admired the beautiful arrangement of roses, stargazer lilies and carnations. Who knew Mamoru had such impeccable taste in flowers? "Look, there's another card."

"What does it say," Zoisite asked as she pulled the white card from the card holder.

"Trees sway gently in the wind as twilight descends, marmalade hues imbue the sky. And as the golden orb dips below the horizon, Luna rises to a twinkle of stars, and a song of love drifts on the moonbeams," Usagi read. "A poem, about the moon. My favourite poem, actually. It's by Joseph May, he won a contest by entering it back in January."

Ami's brow shot upward. Not even she knew that Usagi loved that poem. Mamoru had definitely done his homework on her. It made her curious about what was in the box, "Why don't you open the gift that came with it, Usagi?"

Usagi placed the card on the table before picking up the glossy, silver box. She noticed the little moon and star shapes that were etched into it and smiled. She pulled the end of the white tulle bow and untied it before lifting the lid. When she did, she was met by the sight of a set of moon shaped stud earrings. She couldn't help but notice that they matched the necklace.

Gingerly, she picked them up from inside the box before she noticed the piece of paper that had been cradled beneath the pillow the held the earrings. The jewelry was set to the side before she picked up the note and unfolded it. She was met with the same beautiful, elegant cursive writing that had been present on both cards that came with the arrangements. She smiled, "There's a note."

"What's it say," Ami asked, curious.

"It says, 'Meet me in the centre of the arcade at the Valentine's Day Masquerade party at 10 pm. You'll find out who I am then'," Usagi read off. She grinned, turning to look at her two friends. "Looks like I'm going to the Valentine's Day party after all."

Ami smiled, taking a sip of her tea. She couldn't wait to see how Usagi reacted to finding out that it had been Mamoru that sent her those gifts. She was sort of glad that she and Zoisite had been the ones that came to try and convince her to go. If Minako had come, she'd have blown the secret and Usagi probably would have had a heart attack then. Ami, thankfully, knew how to keep her mouth shut.

The couple left the Tsukino house an hour and a half later, having stayed for dinner when Ikuko insisted that it was okay. As they left, Zoisite glanced down at his girlfriend, a brow irked. She'd looked like she knew something the entire time that they were there, and he was curious to know what it was. "You look like you know some big secret that everyone else is oblivious to. So spill, what is it?"

"Let's just say that Usagi's secret admirer really isn't that much of a secret after all," Ami pointed out.

Zoisite tried to get her to explain what she'd meant by that. She'd kept her mouth shut the entire time, telling him that he would see what she meant at 10 pm on Valentine's Day at the party.

* * *

**Coming Up Next: Chapter Five – Usagi's Revelation**


	5. Chapter 5 - Usagi's Revelation

_Hold Me by the Heart_

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Five – Usagi's Revelation_

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Usagi should have known better than to ask _Minako_ of all people about how to deal with her secret admirer. She should have known better than to even think to go to the other blond for any type of help when it came to dating. Her fingers rubbed against her temples, she wanted to pound her head against her desk, repeatedly, and put herself out of her misery. At this rate, she wouldn't even make it to Valentine's Day to find out who the mystery guy was in the end with the way Minako was going. Maybe she should just say forget this and figure it out on her own? Then probably go to Makoto or Rei for help. Hell, even asking Ami for her help would be a better option than having to endure this.

"Usagi are you even listening to me," Minako demanded, her hands coming to rest upon her hips as she turned to look at her friend. "I'm trying to tell you the five rules of dating and you're not even paying attention to anything I'm saying… what are you doing anyway?"

"Minako, I love you, I really do," Usagi said as she turned to face the other blond. "But don't you think you're going just a bit overboard with the theatrics? And what's this five rules of dating crap you're talking about? Why are there rules? What's the point?"

"You definitely have a lot to learn when it comes to dating, Usagi," Minako laughed, plopping down on the powder pink comforter of Usagi's bed. "Do you want to make it work with this mystery man of yours or not? If you do, listen to me and I promise I will stir you in the right path. I mean, look at Mamoru. The advice that I gave him is working for him and now he's well on his way to getting the girl that he wants."

"Hold on, you gave _Mamoru_ advice," Usagi asked, irking a brow. Why would she be giving Mamoru of all people dating advice? Was he interested in another girl? She almost wanted to cry at the knowledge that someone else had captured his heart. Her hand went to the moon pendent around her neck. So much for the hope that he was the one that sent these gifts to her. "What… kind of advice did you give him?"

She's not sure that she wants to know, honestly. But then again, she couldn't help being curious about what it was he was doing to earn this girl's affections.

"Well, he said that the girl practically doesn't know that he exists," Minako recalled, placing a finger to her chin. "I mean, I don't know how anyone could not notice him of all people. Don't get me wrong, I love Kunzite, but Mamoru is definitely an Adonis. A girl would have to be blind not to notice him."

"I don't need you to describe your sexual fantasies, Minako," Usagi said holding her hands up to stop the other blond from going any further. "I just wanted to know what advice you gave him. Because I'm actually scared for this girl if he's following your plan."

"I take offense to that," Minako said before continuing to explain. "So, as I was saying, I told him to try the secret admirer approach. Because who doesn't love a secret admirer right?"

Usagi's brow furrowed, a secret admirer approach? "When did you guys talk about this?"

"A couple days ago when Kunzite and I went to the Crown to tell Motoki we'd be going to the party," the blond answered thoughtfully. "He was there and looking super dejected, so I decided to help."

Right around the time Usagi had received the necklace. Her brow furrowed… it couldn't possibly be Mamoru. Maybe this was all just a big coincidence. Thinking about it logically, if he _had_ been the person that sent her the flowers and necklace that first day, then why the hell would he suggest that she go to the jewelry store and try to find out who it was that bought the necklace? Unless… he knew that they wouldn't be able to give her the information so his secret would have remained safe!

"I told him that girls like jewelry and used you as an example," Minako rambled on. "I know you like moons, so I suggested getting the girl some kind of jewelry with something she likes on the pendent and used you as an example. My exact words were, "Take for instance, Usagi. She absolutely loves moons. And if I were a guy that was trying to woo her, I would get her a necklace with a moon on it" and he seemed _super_ interested when I said that."

Usagi glanced down at the moon pendent that hung from her neck, this was all too convenient. First, Minako gives Mamoru advice on how to be a secret admirer. Then, she uses Usagi as an example for what he should get for said girl that he liked. After that, she suddenly gets an arrangement of flowers and a beautiful necklace, followed by another arrangement and the matching earrings. It had to be him.

"And then to finish it off, I suggested that he meet the girl at the Valentine's Day party where he reveals himself as the secret admirer and then they'll live happily ever after," Minako said, sighing wistfully. "It's so romantic, I wish Kunzite would have done something like that for me. But instead he just walks right up to me, tells me he likes me and asks me on a date. And we've been together ever since."

"I thought you liked assertive men," Usagi pointed out, smiling at the other blond as one leg came to cross over the other. "When we were younger, you always said you wanted a guy that would just walk up to you and ask you out on a date instead of beating around the bush. And that's exactly what Kunzite did. I thought he would have lived up to your fantasy."

"Well, he did but this is like ten times more romantic than that was," Minako pointed out. "You're so lucky Usagi! I can't wait to find out who this secret admirer of yours is."

"Yeah… me too," Usagi hummed, the side of her mouth curving into a slight smile. She already had somewhat of an idea who it might be just from the information Minako had divulged. And she couldn't wait to find out if she was right or not. "Me too."

Once her business with Minako was finished, she'd head to the Crown to give Motoki a little note to give to Mamoru. To give him her answer about attending the party as well as let him know that she was on to him in the most endearing way possible. She slowly pulled a piece of paper from her desk drawer and a pencil as Minako drawled on about the dating rules that Usagi hadn't bothered to listen to as she picked through her limited closet. She vaguely heard her say something about needing to go to the mall to get something to wear for the Valentine's Day party later that week.

…

Mamoru walked into the Crown Arcade, whistling a soft tune as he made his way to the counter. He was in a good mood, having gotten the confirmation that the second gift was delivered the day before. He hoped to catch a glimpse of Usagi, see if she was wearing the earrings as well as the necklace as she had been since she received it he'd learned. He smiled as he slid into the stool at the counter, Motoki offering a wave as he finished up with a customer he'd been serving before he walked in.

When he was finished, the blond ambled over to where Mamoru sat, coffee pot and fresh mug in hand. He placed it in front of him and filled it with the hot brew, "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Usagi got the second gift the other day," Mamoru hummed as he poured sweetener into his coffee. He stirred it with the drink stirrer from the container on the counter. "Has she come in lately?"

"She did, actually," Motoki said as he reached into his pocket and produced a piece of paper. "She was wearing a pair of earrings that matched the necklace. I assume that's what you got her."

"That's right," Mamoru answered as Motoki held a piece of paper out to him. "What's this?"

"From Usagi," Motoki said as he handed the folded slip of paper off. "I didn't bother to read it, but she figured out somehow that I knew who her secret admirer was because how else would he know about the things she liked. Though I had not the slightest idea she had such a fascination with moons, that came from Minako. But anyways, she asked me to give it to her secret admirer and signed up for the Valentine's Day masquerade party this Thursday."

Mamoru quirked a brow as he opened the note and read the neat writing that was on the lines.

'I know who you are, and I'll be more than happy to meet you at the Masquerade party, Mamoru.'

Mamoru flushed, folding the slip of paper and tucking it away in the pocket of his favourite green jacket. How on earth had she found out that it was him that had been her secret admirer? Did someone tell her? Or had he accidently let something slip when she was close by and hadn't noticed? So many possibilities as to what had tipped her off swam through his head and yet he couldn't come up with a plausible reason why. He felt his stomach doing flip flops.

"What'd the note say," Motoki asked curiously. He'd noticed how the raven hair had reacted to reading Usagi's note and was concerned that she'd said something that he didn't take well to. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What'd she say, Mamoru?"

"She knows," Mamoru answered. He chuckled, he should have given her more credit, she was smarter than she looked. "Somehow she figured out who her "secret admirer" was. So, she wrote that note, promising to meet me at the party."

"Well, at least she won't be surprised when she sees you there," Motoki chuckled, Mamoru joining him a moment later.

He'd been concerned about how she would react when she found out that it was him. When he got her note, he'd been worried that she would have reacted horribly to the news that it was, in fact, him that had sent those gifts to her. And now, he couldn't wait until Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Coming Up Next: Chapter Six – Roses Are Red**


	6. Chapter 6 - Roses Are Red

_Hold Me by the Heart_

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Six – Roses Are Red_

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Usagi stared in horror as Minako and Rei rummaged through her closet, trying to find something suitable for her to wear to the Valentine's Day Masquerade party the following evening. Ami was engrossed in her textbook, she had a test the next morning and had only agreed to come over to be emotional support for Usagi while she was being tormented. Makoto was downstairs cooking, the heavenly smell of delicious treats wafting up to her bedroom. Mako had convinced Usagi's mother to allow her to use the kitchen so that she could prepare snacks for all the girls and Ikuko had happily agreed. They'd be spending the night over at Usagi's house that evening, Ami had suggested they do a crash study course since they had midterms coming up in a matter of weeks and then they'd just go to school together the next morning.

She immediately regretted telling them about her secret admirer and him wanting to meet her because the second the words slipped from her mouth, Rei and Makoto had pounced. They'd been the last to find out what was going on with the blond that week since she hadn't been too talkative about the whole situation. But now that they knew, the study session that they were supposed to be having had quickly turned into a close raiding session to find something for Usagi to wear the following night. Minako only knew about the secret admirer because she'd stupidly sought out her help to figure out how to handle the situation.

While Minako had led her to finding out that it was, in fact, Mamoru that had sent the necklace and earrings, she wasn't so sure that telling the other blond about the situation had been the greatest idea she'd ever had. Usagi had found out that Ami knew who it was that morning when she'd come to her for advice since she and Zoisite had been present when she got the earrings. She wasn't shocked whatsoever that her blue haired friend had figured it out before anyone else. There was a reason she was a certified genius.

"Mm... what about this one," Rei asked holding up another of Usagi's dresses that had been hanging in the closet. This one was a knee length, formfitting white one with pink lace accenting the bust. "I think I have the perfect mask to go along with it, since this is a masquerade party and all."

"I don't know, don't you think it's a little too sexy for the party," Minako asked, her finger placed to her chin. "I mean, it's a great dress and I would totally wear it myself. But she's just now meeting this guy for the first time. You don't want him to be too overwhelmed with the sexiness. And those cut out sides are _way_ too sexy for this meeting."

Ami and Usagi shared a look. Mamoru had already seen her at her absolute worst over the years, being sexy would _definitely_ be a change. Besides, the look on his face would have been priceless if she were to wear that dress and he saw her. She could just imagine how that would play out. His mouth would probably hit the floor the moment he laid eyes on her. Maybe she would wear it after all.

"You know what, you have a point," Rei said before she clapped her hands together. "In that case then, I say we go on a shopping trip! Usagi needs the perfect outfit to meet her mystery man in. And I have a few more things to pick up myself. Jed's gift should be ready by now and I don't feel like fighting the crowds tomorrow just to go and get it."

Ami giggled, shaking her head as her attention returned to her textbook. It was a mystery to them who the "mystery man" was. But she'd figured it out the moment that she pieced two and two together. And Usagi had figured it out after Minako blabbed about helping Mamoru. The girl was smarter than everyone gave her credit for.

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to a shopping trip," Makoto said as she walked into the room holding a tray of fresh baked goodies. "I have one more thing to get for Neph anyways. We have something planned after the party." There was a suggestive wink of her eye. He other girls knew immediately what she was getting at and fell into fits of laughter. Makoto glanced down at her watch. "The mall closes in about an hour and a half, so what do you say we get going? We can take my car. I drove over here."

"Sounds like a great idea," Minako chimed happily. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on and head to the mall before it closes, and we lose this chance. I'd hate to see how packed its going to be tomorrow if we try to go after class."

"Point taken," Rei said before she took the book from Ami's hands. A moment later she was pulling both the bluenette and Usagi to their feet. "Let's go ladies, we have a lot to do and little time to do it. Usagi you need a dress and Ami don't you still need to find shoes to go with your outfit for tomorrow night."

"But I already got the shoes this afternoon," Ami protested as they five of them left the house.

Usagi let her mother know that they were going to be going out for a few hours after depositing the baked goods into the kitchen so that they weren't left in her bedroom. Ikuko had nodded, telling them to be back as soon as possible for dinner. Usagi promised they would be back in time as she ran out the door, she could hear Rei shouting for her to hurry up and she knew from many years of experience that the girl had a short temper and really hated having to wait.

…

Usagi wanted to run away the moment that they stepped foot into the mall. It was crowded and if she stepped the wrong way she was positive that she would fall over and break her neck. She really wanted to make this trip as quick as possible. "Um guys, do you think we can speed it up? Mom wants us back in time for dinner and as packed as it is in here, that's going to take a lot of doing and no standing around. I could have just worn the black dress that you all had in your hands at first."

"But that was way too sexy for you to wear," Minako protested as she was dragged into a department store straight to the dress section. "You don't want to overwhelm the guy the first time that he sees you while you're at the party. That's the first rule of dating! Never overwhelm your potential love match at the first meeting."

"Do you think these are actual spoken laws or something that Minako came up with on her own," Makoto whispered to Rei. "Because I'm pretty sure we've never heard these rules before."

"You know Minako considers herself the love guru," Rei whispered back as they watched Minako hold different dresses up to her to decide on what would be best for her to wear. "And apparently these rules are something that she's made up herself. I wouldn't read too much into them though. Usagi obviously is not paying attention to anything she's saying if the way she's looking at her has anything to say about it. But I'm wondering why she said that she would have been okay with wearing the dress that I found in her closet earlier. Like she knows who the guy is or something."

Ami couldn't help the laugh that escaped her grasp as she brushed a lock of blue hair out of her face. Of course, Usagi knew who it was. And she was more than likely going to wear the original dress that had been picked or find something else that would make his jaw drop.

Caught off guard by her laugh, Rei and Makoto turned to glance at Ami, brows irked.

"Ami, do you know something that we don't know," Makoto asked, folding her arms over her chest. "If you do, spill it. Secrets don't make friends."

"But friends make secrets and I promised Usagi that I wouldn't say anything," Ami answered. "Though I will tell you that she and I both know who the secret admirer is already. And you're going to be surprised when you see who it is tomorrow night."

"What, Ami you know," Rei asked, surprised. "How long have you known? Did Usagi tell you who it was?"

"Actually, I figured it out for myself," Ami answered. "I've known for about a week now. I just put two and two together and I figured out my answer. When Usagi asked me about it because I was with her when she got the earrings, I'd told her that I figured it out and we'd both come to the same conclusion."

"So why can't you fill us in on who it is," Rei asked irking a brow.

"Because it's not my secret to tell," Ami answered.

"No, Usagi that is not the type of dress that you wear when you first meet someone," Minako huffed with disdain, her arms folded over her chest. "Have I taught you nothing when it comes to dressing up for the occasion? Put that one back and try the red one! We have to keep a constant theme. We're all wearing red, pink and white in some sort of variation. That is purple. Absolutely not."

"You are like a dictator, you know that," Usagi asked irking a brow at the other blond as she placed the dress back on the rack. "First I can't wear the white dress that I have in my closet. Now you keep finding something wrong with every dress we pick up in this store. I'm kinda at a loss on what to do here Mina."

"What do you girls say we head over to the other section of the store where the women's intimates are," Rei asked, looking over at Ami and Makoto. "Didn't you say that you needed to pick up something else for your night with Nephrite after the party?"

"You're right, I do," Makoto said as the three made their way over to the other section, leaving their bickering friends to find something for Usagi to wear the next evening.

…

Mamoru whistled as he walked through his apartment, a towel over his shoulders to catch the water that dripped from his hair. He'd been making his way towards the kitchen when he heard a knock at the front door to his apartment, stopping mid-stride. He turned on his heel and made his way over to the main entrance, peeking out at the person that stood on the other side. He was surprised to see that it was a delivery man standing there holding what appeared to be roses.

The door was pulled opened, the raven hair irking a brow, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Mamoru Chiba," the man asked as he glanced down at the name on the delivery notice.

"That's me," Mamoru affirmed with a nod.

"Sign here please," the man requested as he held the digital autograph-er and stylus out to him.

Mamoru signed before handing it back to the gentleman and taking the roses that were passed to him in return. The man tipped his hat before turning on his heel and heading for the elevator that would take him back to the ground floor. Mamoru closed the door behind him, taking the bouquet into the living room where they were placed on the coffee table. He pulled the stick that held the card out of the bouquet and turned it over in his hand to read the message that had been written aloud.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I look forward to seeing you. Usagi Tsukino."

He chuckled to himself, placing the card back on the table beside the vase of roses. Well, he supposed he'd never get to see the surprised look on her face when he revealed himself since she already knew who sent everything. Minako probably blabbed about giving him advice and she'd put two and two together. He shrugged, moving to stand from his seat on the couch again. He'd have to find something to wear to the party the following night, anyway.

* * *

**Coming Up Next: Chapter Seven – Happy Valentine's Day, Usagi**


	7. Chapter 7 - Happy Valentine's Day, Usagi

_Hold Me by the Heart_

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Seven – Happy Valentine's Day, Usagi_

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Usagi grunted as she tried to work her long, blond hair up into a bun atop her head. Sometimes, she hated having so much of it and considered cutting a few feet off. But in the end, never went through with it. Blowing a breath of irritation, her arms fell to her sides as she glared at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. Maybe she should try a different hairstyle.

"Usagi, are you almost ready to go," her mother asked as she rapped her knuckles against the door, nudging it open slightly. She smiled when she saw her daughter sitting in front of her mirror pouting. "You're going to be late to the party if you don't stop pouting and get ready. Are you having trouble with your hair?"

"I was trying to put it in a bun, but I have way too much hair," Usagi answered with a sigh. "And I don't want to wear my usual pigtails. I wear those every day and I'm meeting the "mystery guy" tonight at ten."

Ikuko smiled, picking up the brush that Usagi had discarded on the vanity table and began to run it through her long, golden blond hair. Usagi relaxed into her embrace, her own smile tugging at the edges of her lips. It'd been such a long time since her mother had done her hair and she'd forgotten what it felt like to have her gentle fingers running through the long mane.

"I'll help you with your hair honey," Ikuko hummed softly. Her head tilted to the side as she watched her daughter's face through the mirror. The moon pendant necklace hung from her neck as it had since the day she got it. And the matching earrings were clipped to her ears. "Are you excited about meeting this boy tonight? I know you originally said that you didn't want to go to Motoki's party but then you changed your mind after you got the earrings."

"I am actually," Usagi answered as her fingers threaded together. A full-blown smile crossed her features as she glanced back at her mother. "I kind of have an idea of who the secret admirer might be. And I can't wait to find out if I was right or not."

"Well," Ikuko said as she expertly maneuvered her daughter's hair into the desired style. "I hope that you have fun tonight. Dad and I will be out late, so you may make it back home before we are. Shingo already left for the evening with his girlfriend. I think he may actually pop up at the party at the arcade. Keep an eye on him if he does, will you?"

Usagi hummed, "Sure Mom. If I see him."

Ikuko smiled as she stepped away after adding the last elastic band and bobby pins to her daughter's hair to hold it in place. Her hands came to rest upon her hips, "Well, it wasn't easy, but we got your hair up. Can you move properly with all that hair sitting on top of your head?"

"It wouldn't be the first time that I've done it," Usagi assured her mother as she stood carefully. "Now dancing might be out of the question, but I can definitely walk. So, I should be fine this evening."

"Alright dear, be careful, you hear me," Ikuko said as she turned to leave the room. "If you do need to take your hair down, be mindful of the bobby pins. You don't want them tangling up in your hair and causing it to knot up."

"I will, thanks Mom," Usagi said as she disappeared down the hall.

The blond went to her closet, pulling out the dress that had been bought the night before at the mall and the dress that Rei had originally picked out. She held them up, comparing the two. Both were beautiful pieces of clothing, the one that she'd already had a bit sexier than the other. She was half tempted to wear the white and pink dress she'd already had. Instead, she went with the dress she bought the night before. It was a short, thin strapped white, red and pink bodycon dress. It was form fitting, hugging her curves snuggly and reaching just past her midthigh, showing off just enough leg to tease but not give away too much. She and Minako had finally come to a consensus on the dress after thirty minutes of Minako choosing a dress and Usagi shooting it down.

She had just put the dress on when her cellphone rang. She answered, putting it on speaker phone, "Hi Minako, what's up?"

"Are you getting ready to go," Minako asked. She could hear shuffling around in the background. "If you're ready, Kunzite and I can swing by and pick you up. That way we can head to the party together."

"Yeah, I'm almost completely ready to go," Usagi answered as she clipped her necklace around her neck.

"Good, we'll be there in fifteen minutes then," Minako said before the line disconnected.

Usagi shrugged, moving to apply her makeup before she grabbed her shoes from her closet and her hand bag before she made her way out of her bedroom and downstairs. Her parents were still getting ready to leave for their night out. Shingo was already gone, as her mother had told her when she came in to help her with her hair. She checked her bag, confirming that she had her cellphone, house keys and lip gloss for when she needed to reapply it as the night wore on.

She heard the horn of a vehicle honk outside before she saw the headlights. She called out that she was leaving before exiting the house, locking the door behind her. She happily climbed into the backseat of Kunzite's Mercedes, clipping on her seatbelt as the platinum blond pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the arcade.

"I knew that was a good choice," Minako said looking back at her friend. She could see the dress through the unbuttoned coat that Usagi wore. It was a bit warmer despite them being in the dead of winter and the blond hadn't bothered to button her coat before she left. "You look amazing in that dress. I'll have to borrow it from you one of these days when this one and I go out for whatever reason."

Usagi laughed, brushing a stray piece of hair that had worked its way out of her bun from her face. "It was the best choice of all the ones that you'd picked out last night. Those other dresses were definitely not my style whatsoever."

"But you still would have looked amazing in them," Minako pointed out before she turned away from the other blond. She turned up the radio that Usagi hadn't even been aware was playing when she heard a song she liked playing. "I love this song."

"We know," Kunzite murmured as he continued on to the arcade, ignoring the look Minako shot him.

…

Motoki smiled as he watched the crowd enjoying the party, guys and girls dancing to the music that played through the rented speakers. Pink, white and red heart shaped lights flashed throughout the room, illuminating the happy faces of lovers and singles alike. He glanced at the time on his watch, it was already nine fifteen. His gaze strayed to Mamoru who was watching the action from the counter at his side, nursing a strawberry soda.

"Forty-five minutes until you come face to face with Usagi and tell her how you feel in person," Motoki said grinning. "Feeling the butterflies yet?"

"I've been feeling butterflies since I sent her the first gift, to be honest," Mamoru answered as he removed the thin, white mask he was wearing from his face. "But it's calmed down a bit since she actually knows who to expect. Though I was kind of looking forward to seeing her reaction if she hadn't found out who her "secret admirer" was before it was time."

"The look on her face would have been priceless," Motoki laughed, taking his own black and gold mask off. "I can just see it now. She probably would have screamed and then fainted. You know she's been in love with you for a few years now and that would have made her go into cardiac arrest."

"That would have been hilarious," Mamoru admitted as he continued to watch the party goers dance and have fun out on the dance floor. He spotted Usagi with her friends in the crowd easily. She, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami were all in the middle of the dance floor dancing, large grins on their faces. He wondered, briefly, how she was able to move with all of her hair pinned to the top of her head. "She looks like she's having fun. And to think, she wasn't going to come here tonight at first."

"Do you have to wait until ten to make yourself known," Motoki asked, "I mean, she knows. She's made it known that she knows already, so why wait?"

"Because I don't think her friends know that she knows," Mamoru answered. "And the note specifically said to meet me in the centre of the arcade at ten. They're not going to let her out of their sight until then. Besides, I'm enjoying watching everyone having fun. Don't take away from my fun, Motoki."

"Mamoru, I worry about you sometimes," Motoki admitted with a light laugh before he spotted his girlfriend making her way towards him. "Well, while you sit here and watch everyone else having fun, I'm going to go dance with my girlfriend for a while. If I don't see you again before 10, let me know how it goes with Usagi when we cross paths again." He began to walk away, turning to look over his shoulder. "And remember, be nice to her. Tell her she looks beautiful or something. You know, the usual."

"Motoki, I know how to talk to someone of the opposite sex," Mamoru drawled exasperatedly.

"You could have fooled me," the blond laughed as he disappeared into the crowd.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, glancing down at his wrist watch. 9:22, he'd wasted seven minutes talking to Motoki about this whole secret admirer business. Thankfully no one that was close to Usagi had overheard and went to blow his cover. Even though she already knew, he was positive her friends didn't know, and he wasn't too sure how they were going to react to finding out that it was him. He hadn't exactly been the nicest person to her over the years. He blew a breath, running his fingers through his hair. He only had to wait a little over half an hour for the inevitable meeting. Hopefully things went smoothly. Especially once everyone realized what was going on. He knew that her friends and their boyfriends would be close by as soon as she went to meet him.

…

"Do you think the mystery guy is here yet," Makoto asked as she glanced around the room.

The girls had just come from the dance floor and occupied to makeshift table they'd set up for the nine of them, with an extra chair left over for Usagi's secret admirer once he revealed himself.

"I'm pretty sure he's been here for a while now," Usagi said glancing over her shoulder briefly before she allowed her cheek to rest on her knuckles. "He wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I'm positive that I saw him when we first walked in," Ami pointed out with a smile. She could see the other girls and the guys getting agitated because they hadn't told them who it was. "Don't worry guys, you'll know who it is in about twenty minutes. You can stop looking at us like that at any time now."

"I just don't understand why we can't know who it is as well since the two of you know," Nephrite said, exasperated. "Secrets don't make friends."

"But friends make secrets," Ami and Usagi responded in unison before they burst into laughter.

"Just stop trying, Neph," Makoto said laughing. "We tried this yesterday and got the exact same response. We'll see who it is in…" She glanced down at the time on her Apple Watch. "…twenty-five minutes. Then it won't be the greatest kept secret between the two of them anymore."

Usagi and Ami did nothing but laugh, sharing a look with one another.

"All I want to know is how the hell Ami figured it out," Rei said, pounding her fist against the table top. "I mean, I know she's genius level smart and all, but this is something you would expect one of us to be able to figure out before anyone instead of her. No offense, Ami."

"None taken, Rei," Ami said before taking a sip of her drink. "I figured it out when I was with Usagi and she got the earrings. It wasn't hard to piece it together given the information that I already knew thanks to Minako. Remember, I knew who it was before she did."

"Thanks to me," Minako asked, confused.

"You'll see what she means soon," Usagi assured the other blond, patting her shoulder. "It was because of you that I figured it out too. You give more information than you should a lot of the time."

"I'm even more confused now," Makoto said, her cheek resting on her knuckles. "Let's just drop it and we'll find out who the guy is soon enough. Then we can all look like idiots when we do, especially if it should have been super obvious who the guy was from the beginning."

"I agree with Mako," Zoisite said as he picked up the beer he'd been nursing. "We'll all know soon enough so let's just enjoy the night until it's time for the big reveal."

"The Doctor In Training has a point," Jadeite said before he tipped his beer back and took a long pull. He swallowed, holding back a belch before he spoke again. "Besides, we've only got to wait another twenty minutes or so before we know. I'm sure we can all afford to be patient until then. In the meantime, Rei, would you like to join me on the dance floor for a dance?" He turned to look at his girlfriend with a wide grin. "I'd hate to have to go out there alone and have to fight all those women that have been eyeballing me all night away because you're not at my side."

"You act like you're the single most desirable thing in the entire room," Rei said as she stood, pulling him along with her. "C'mon before I change my mind."

The couple walked away as Kunzite turned to Minako, "Would you care to join me on the dance floor?"

"Sure," the blond said grinning as she jumped up from her seat.

Makoto and Nephrite joined them soon after, followed by Ami and Zoisite. Usagi smiled as she watched her friends enjoy themselves on the dance floor with their significant others. Her eyes strayed from them to Mamoru who remained at the counter, drinking a soda. There was a woman speaking to him, but he looked as if he couldn't even be bothered by her. She laughed. They hadn't even made it official and already he was turning down other women. At least him being faithful wouldn't be a problem.

…

At 9:58 he saw Usagi leave the table she'd been sitting at and wander towards the middle of the dance floor. At 9:59 he stood from his seat at the counter and began to maneuver through the crowd towards her, completely ignoring the woman who had been having a one-sided conversation with him for the last twenty minutes as she called after him. At exactly 10 pm, they stood face to face in the middle of the dance floor. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the mid-thigh length bodycon dress she wore. Her hair that had previously been in a bun had been taken down, and cascaded down her back.

"You know, that was pretty smooth leading me on to asking the jewelry store who bought the jewelry," Usagi said with a smile. "You knew that they wouldn't be able to give me that information even if they wanted to, didn't you."

"I did," Mamoru answered. "How'd you figure out that it was me?"

"I'm smarter than everyone gives me credit for," Usagi answered. "Minako told me about the advice that she gave you. And from there I figured it out. I conveniently get the necklace, which is beautiful by the way, thank you, the same day that she gives you advice on how to woo a girl by playing the role of a secret admirer. Then I get another gift and a request to meet you in the middle of the arcade. It all adds up, and honestly, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Even Ami knew before I did. And, it took you long enough to say something."

"Well, I guess I underestimated you," Mamoru said with a smile. "You weren't surprised at all to find out that it was me? I was kinda hoping that I'd get some kind of reaction out of you when I revealed myself, but you figured me out."

"I was surprised, actually," Usagi answered. "By the way, who put you up to this? I know you wouldn't have done this on your own."

"Motoki was the one that told me about how you felt, then it all spiraled from there," Mamoru answered truthfully. He shrugged, "There was a whole other plan that I was going to go with at first, but the more that I thought about it, the more that plan didn't work. Then I spoke with Minako."

"How'd you know about that poem by Joseph May," Usagi asked curiously.

"I noticed you'd written it down on a piece of paper and kept it in your binder," Mamoru answered nonchalantly. "I'm not as unobservant as I seemed when it comes to you."

"You definitely did your homework on me then," Usagi laughed as her hands came to rest upon her hips. "So, how are we going to do this? This whole, relationship thing."

"Well, if you will have me," Mamoru answered as he placed a hand on the small of her back, "I'd like to do this right by taking you out on a proper date. Maybe this weekend?"

Usagi smiled as she allowed her arms to circle around his waist being that he was over a head taller than she was and she couldn't reach his shoulders despite the heels she wore, "I'd like that."

From the left side of the room, Reika and Motoki watched the two with smiles on their faces. Motoki would have to remember to make Mamoru thank him for suggesting that he pursue Usagi in the first place then thank Minako for giving him the idea on how to win her over. On the right side, the group of eight watched in astonishment as Usagi and Mamoru danced together.

"It was Mamoru the whole time?!" Minako practically shouted, eyes wide.

"How the hell did we not see that one coming," Makoto laughed, her arms wrapped around Nephrite's shoulders. "Ami and Usa gave us a clue who they were talking about when Usagi mentioned that Minako had helped her figure it out. I definitely feel like an idiot now."

"Tell me about it," Rei laughed, her arms resting on Jadeite's shoulders. "Who knew Mamoru had money to blow like that on her though. That jewelry he got her is not cheap."

"Sure isn't," Minako said, smiling as she watched her best friend embrace the taller man. "He really does love her, I guess, if he's willing to spend that kind of money." She glanced up at Kunzite. "Kunzite… can I…"

"Don't even think about it, my love," Kunzite said to which Minako pouted.

"Well, I for one am glad that he finally said something to her," Zoisite laughed changing the subject back to Usagi and Mamoru again. "She'd been in love with the guy for as long as I can remember."

"You can say that again," Jadeite laughed. "They do make a great looking couple. Not better than Rei and me, though. We're the hottest couple in Juban."

"Shut up Jadeite," Kunzite said shaking his head.

Jadeite pouted. Everyone laughed.


End file.
